Females Wanted
by ZareaItachi-chan
Summary: full summary inside. Many pairings with Akatsuki and Girls who join the akatsuki. Some yaoi, lots of lemons, and Hidan, which is why its M. First fanfiction. I take requests.
1. Chapter 1

Hello!This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. The first chapter is pretty much a summary. Females join the akatsuki. Multipal pairings, atrotious spelling and sexy Akatuski members! R&R please. And i am not the creator of Naruto all credit goes to the person (whos name is very long and hard to spell, let alone pronounce) who created Naruto. Rated M for many sexual reasons and well...our favorite Jashinist HIDAN!

"That's it!" Pein yelled grabbing Hidan by the arm. "We need more girls in the Akatsuki!" He threw Hidan into the wall. "I fucking love it when you play rough Pein!" Said Jashinist yelled from his creepily grinning mouth. Itachi poked his head in. "Leader-sama you're looking for girls to join?" Pein sighed. "Yes Itachi." "Hn." Itachi walked out of the room. "TOBI DOESN'T WANT ANY GIRLS IN AKATUSKI!" He screamed. "GIRLS ARE ICKY!" He paused. "Except Konan-chan!" He smiled. "Konan-chan is nice and gives Tobi cookies!" Pein face palmed. "Tobi go round up everyone." Tobi shrieked and ran out of the room.

"Where the FUCK are the art fuckers?" Hidan yelled from his perch on the arm of a chair. "I want to get back to my ritual." Itachi looked at him in amusement as Kakuzu pulled a rolled up newspaper from nowhere and thwacked him over the head. "THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Kakuzu glared at his partner. "Nobody wants to see your bloody self shirtless either." Kisame nodded in agreement. "Shirts are fucking itchy!" Hidan screamed defensively. "Fuck you!" "Will you quit screaming Hidan, I have a headache." Itachi said deadpan. Hidan not wanting to get caught in his genjustu folded his arms pissed. Deidara and Sasori walked in just then. "Where the fuck have you gay ass fuckers been?" Hidan demanded. Deidara went red. "None of your business, yeah." Sasori just looked bored taking his seat on an empty chair. Deidara sat down on the arm of Sasori's chair. Pein sat down at his desk and cleared his throat. "I have decided the Akatsuki needs a change." Konan looked at everyone smiling like a child. "For your next mission you are to find girls to join the Akatsuki." He stood up. "Dismissed." Everyone replied 'yes leader!' and walked out of the room.

Next chapter spoiler: Itachi meets Tayuya


	2. Chapter 2

Tayuya swore she had walked past this tree a million times, sadly she ninja sucked at directions and couldn't tell if she did or not. She slashed it with a kuni and kept walking. _What the hell! _There was the tree again only with no tick mark. Meanwhile up in said tree was a black weasel with red beady eyes. "Damn Yukon getting me fucking lost..." She pulled out her flute and started playing a tune.

Itachi followed her jumping from branch to branch. _Who is this girl?_ Itachi thought to himself. His jutsu was taking quite the toll on his eyesight and just then he fell out of his tree.

"The FUCK was that!" Tayuya exclaimed whipping around. She looked down and saw a black weasel. She picked up the Itachi weasel and inspected him. "You clumsy fucker must have fallen from a tree." She stated as she started healing his frail weasel body. When she got to his eyes she gasped. "Your blind!" She could easily heal animals so she tried to go and heal his eyes when suddenly a POOF! Was sounded and she was being crushed by something. She did the only thing logical in this situation as she saw it was a man pinning her. "You mother FUCKER!" She screamed at him. "Your crushing my flute!" Okay, maybe shes not a logical person.

Itachi blinked at her. _She swears more than Hidan. _His eyesight was a little better thanks to her and he could actually see the cussing ninja up close. She was way more beautiful up close.

"Who do you think you are?" she yelled, "Get offa me!" Itachi got up and streched out his hand to her.

"I am sorry." He responded. He noticed her looking around. "What are you looking for?" Itachi asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"There was a blind ass ferret, did you land on him and squash him with your fat ass?" Tayuya said defiantly. Itachi twitched. _Shes looking for me? Did she really say my ass is fat? I don't really have an ass let alone a fat one..._

"I did not sit on a ferret I am the ferret and as you can see I am not blind." She reached out a hand and hovered over his eyes with a glowing green hand. She looked at him confused then.

"Your eyesight sucks." She stated well turning towards the path in the woods. "Would you mind escorting me to the nearest road?" Tayuya asked politely. "I'm fucking lost." She said bluntly.

"What are you doing out here anyways?" He asked releasing the genjustu.

"None of your fucking business..." She said. He noticed her walking funny. He stopped and activated his sharringan. "You have the sharringan, your not the first person I've seen with it, your not very scary."

"Was it my brother Sasuke who raped you then?" He asked angry. _Sasuke would never rape a girl. He hoped._

"No!" She yelled at him. "...It was not Sasuke..." She said above a whisper. "He helped me once."

_**Flashback**_

"_Let go of me!" Tayuya screamed at Kidomaru. He was trying to rape her again. "Awe TayTay you know you like it." She fought even harder as he took off his pants. Next thing she knew Kidomaru was off her and she was being scoped off the floor. It was to dark to see and it didn't help that she was crying heavily. She got set on a bed and felt a blanket being tucked around her. "Your safe now." A voice said. Exhausted she fell asleep. When she woke up she found that she was in Sasuke's room. Said ninja sleeping on the floor. _**Who would of thought he was a nice guy.** _She thought. She grabbed one of his Ts off the floor and a pair of shorts and went into his bathroom and took a shower. In the middle of her shower she heard someone come in and then out quickly. When the door shut she peeked out and saw some cloths of hers replaced by the ones she took of Sasuke's. She got dressed and walked into the bedroom. _

_ "If that happens again you can come here." Sasuke said emotionless. He was wearing ninja pants but no shirt. Tayuya went red. "They shouldn't be doing that to you." Tayuya stood there frozen. Nobody has ever been this nice to her except Kimmimaru but now he's dead. _

_ "Thank you." She said bowing. "Ill leave you alone now." She went to leave. "I'm sorry to be a bother to you." Sasuke was in front of her in a flash. _

_ "Hn." He replied. "You are always welcome here Tayuya-chan." _

_**Present time**_

That was a week earlier. She looked up from her flashback to see Itachi staring at her. "What the hell do you want?"

Itachi scowled. "Who raped you?"Itachi was getting pretty irritated. He wanted to make the people who hurt the fowl mouthed girl pay. He could not stand men that didn't respect women.

Next Chapter Spoiler: Ass's getting served!

Me: I do not own Naruto. MK (authors initials) does.

Itachi: Zarea does not know how to spell the others name.

Me: Shut the fuck up Itachi!

Itachi: You swear as much as Tayuya and Hidan...

Me: hahaha yup ^.^

Itachi: can you finish up now?

Me: Please review and all that stuff and I'll give you a little Itachi weasel in a tree.

Itachi: -**Drags Zarea away- You will do nothing of the sort.**

**Me: sorry guys Itachi refuses maybe Hidan's good twin who always wears a shirt and believes in god?**

**Hidan: If there was such a person I'd have killed him.**

**Me: FUCK IT! heres a cookie to my fans.**

**Tobi: -takes cookie and eats it-**

**Me: -.- damned Akatsuki...sorry fans you get nothing but another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tayuya looked away from Itachi's gaze. "I don't know what your talking about bitch." Itachi frowned and pinned her to the nearest tree.

"Tell me so I can make sure it doesn't happen again." She looked up at him surprised. _Why would he want to help me? _She thought.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She yelled and spat in his face. Itachi growled.

"At least tell me why your out here." Tayuya rolled her eyes and growled._ Since when were Uchihas so annoying? _She sighed.

"I ran away." She replied simply. Itachi 'hn'ed at her simple answer and let her go. "If you must know Kidomaru was trying to break my flute." _Who's Kidomaru?_ Itachi thought to himself.

"Tayuya-slut!" They heard someone shout in the distance. "Tayuya!" Said two people at the same time. Tayuya's eyes went wide with fear. She looked up into Itachi's face.

"Will you please hide me?" She begged. Itachi was taken aback at the fowl mouth ninjas begging without swearing. He then looked around for a place to hide her finding no such place he took off his cloak.

"Get behind me and wrap your arms around my waist." She did as she was told blushing slightly. Itachi pulled the black and red clouded cloak on. "I'm going to make it look like I'm leaning against the tree to make me look more casual." He backed up and leaned his head and her against the tree just as a group of men came into his sight.

A guy with what looked to have two heads gasped and muttered Akatsuki looking scared.

An albino man who looked to be about the same age at Itachi walked over to him. "Hello, have you seen a really short red head girl wearing a black hat and boy clothes?" Itachi looked over the man. He seemed to be around the same height as himself but he looked really tired and sickly.

Itachi shook his head 'no'. The man sighed and thanked him for his help. "Actually." He responded pondering. "I saw a girl wearing a hat with red hair but she wasn't dressed in boy cloths. It could be the same girl." He responded getting their attention again. "She did seem to be extremely short."

"Can you tell us which way she went?" The older man asked politely.

"What is your business with the girl?" Itachi asked already protective of the girl behind him. A kid with four arms scowled at him.

"None of your damn business!" He hissed to the weasel.

Itachi felt Tayuya's arms tighten around his torso as she buried her face into his back hating the voice that just spoke. He reacted by activated his sharringan. "Hn." He replied, then turned to the sick man. "I'd fix your language if you're going to be in the presence of a lady." He smiled inwardly, _although she probably swears more than all those men put together. _He thought almost smiling on the outside. The group of men all laughed, except the sick man, he just chuckled.

"She went west." He replied turning off his sharringan.

The sick man bowed and thanked him."Thank you Uchiha, my name is Kimmimaru by the way." Itachi nodded.

"Itachi." He replied.

When they left he started to unbutton his cloak to release the red head from his back, but she squeezed his stomach tighter. He lifted an arm and looked under his arm at her.

"Thank you." She said looking up to him with tear filled eyes. "You're the nicest guy I have ever met." He turned in her arms to face her and wiped her tears away with his calloused thumbs then pushed her gently away from him and started to walk away after fastening his cloak on properly.

"You are safe now." Itachi said as he walked farther away from her. She started following him. Itachi quirked an eyebrow but otherwise did nothing. After a while Itachi turned off the trail and into the woods. Tayuya hesitated but still followed. Itachi sighed. "Why are you following me?" He asked turning to her. She ran right into him surprised and would have fallen if he had not caught the red head.

She blushed and straightened herself out. "I have nowhere else to go so I figured I'd follow your ass around." She replied then quickly added; "Since I owe you, ya know." He smiled down at her and she looked away and glared at a nearby tree.

"Hn." Itachi replied turning around to start walking again.

"Is that a yes to me fucking following you?!" Tayuya yelled at his back.

Itachi lips quirked up in almost a smile. "Would my answer stop you?" He questioned. Tayuya giggled. _The Uchiha catches on fast._ She thought smiling. Itachi started picking up logs and branches off the forest ground, stacking them on an arm. When they reached a clearing he set them down and looked around.

"Fuck!" Tayuya yelled. Itachi turned around to see a heap of wood at Tayuya's feet and her sucking on a finger.

"Splinter?" Itachi asked snickering at her cute face. She glared at him and started picking at her finger making it bleed more. Itachi walked over to her and sighed. "You're just making it worse." He grabbed her hand and licked the blood off with his tongue making Tayuya blush. Then he blew on it, sparks flying from his lips and into the cut, when the piece of wood inside Tayuya was burnt he stuck her finger in his mouth and sucked out the ash from the wood.

Tayuya gasped and turned a deep red. "Th-thank you." She breathed. Itachi just 'hn'ed' and picked up the wood she dropped and started to make a fire.

_It's nice to have someone bring in wood_. Itachi thought as he started their fire. _Usually Kisame just fishes for food and Itachi starts the fire. _

"Were going to need more wood for the fire if were staying here tonight." Tayuya stated. Itachi nodded well cleaning his ninja tools. "I'm going to go get more wood." She said and started walking back into the trees.

It was after her second load she was taking a while so Itachi got up to look for her, and that's when he heard the scream.

Dun dun duuuun! Reviews and favorite for faster updates people. If nobody leaves me comments then I'm not very motivated to put in the next chapter.


End file.
